We accept the love we think we deserve
by Nyimphadora
Summary: HPDM / Imaginez ce qui se serait passé si Severus avait pu sauver la vie de Lilly quand Lord Voldemort s'est présenté pour la tuer. Comment auraient évolués les relations entre Draco et Harry... Et avec Lucy, la petite soeur d'Harry envoyée à Serpentard... Pour le meilleur et pour le pire...
1. Prologue

**Hello !**

C'est la première fanfiction que je poste... Au départ ce devait être qu'un petit OS, puis l'inspiration m'a prise ! Il se base surtout autour des personnages de Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, bien que l'intrigue débute avec Lily Evans Potter et Severus Snape !

**Avertissement** : Cette fanfiction met en scène des relations sexuelles entre hommes (slashs, drarry, yaoï, etc.) donc les homophobes peuvent de suite quitter cette page ou alors s'abstenir de critiques ou d'insultes.

_**Dislaimer** :Tout cet univers appartient à la grande et merveilleuse JKRowling. __Je n'ai écrit que l'histoire qui relie chaque personnage !_

_J'espère que aimerez !_

_Enjoy !_

_Apolline Lucy._

* * *

_**We accept the love we think we deserve :**_

**Prologue.**

Une brise glaciale fouettait mes cheveux noir de jais contre mon visage. Les reflets bleus métalliques de ma chevelure brillaient sous le clair de lune tandis que je courrais avec force contre le vent. On était le 31 octobre 1981. Dans quelques instants le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, le seigneur des Ténèbres ,Voldemort commettrait le pire.

Comment avais-je pu faire ça, pourquoi lui avais-je rapporté la prophétie... Et quel est cet ami qui n'en est pas un, celui qui les a trahit et les a livré à celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom ? Le sortilège de Fidelitas avait été rompu la nuit d'Halloween, et voilà que Voldemort s'était pressé à rejoindre Godric's Hollow. Je l'ai suivit. De loin. Prêt à agir avant qu'il ne accomplisse l'acte irréparable et assassine ma bien aimée par le sortilège de la mort. La peur me nouait le ventre, j'avais toujours été lâche. Mais c'est ainsi que je me préparer à défier le seigneur des ténèbres. Triste ironie du sort.

J'atteignis enfin la maison de la famille Potter. Cela faisait tant d'années que je ne l'avais plus vu. Elle n'avait jamais pardonné que je l'eu traité de « sang-de-bourbe » alors que nous étions en septième année. Ah Lily, quelle sorcière extrêmement douée et intelligente. Et belle ! Oui, au nom de Merlin qu'est ce que Lily Evans est belle.

Un puissant vacarme émanait de la maison. Je m'approchais et vu la porte qui pendait sur ses gonds. Une terreur sans mesure mon contracta l'abdomen, je poussais un cri et me précipita à l'intérieur. Une montée de bravoure avait surgit en moi. Je devais la sauver. Au moins elle !

Lorsque j'eu pénétré dans la chaumière, je perçu des hurlements à l'étage suivit d'éclats de supplication.

« Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place... » Gémissait Lily avec détermination.

Je me lançais dans les escaliers pour accourir à son secours. Là, j'enjambais le corps sans-vie de James Potter. Je l'avais toujours méprisé. Mais là, à l'instant j'éprouvais une certaine pitié et reconnaissance envers lui. Il avait probablement tenté de retenir le seigneur des Ténèbres et convaincu Lily de courir se protéger à l'étage avec Harry. Je devais reconnaître en cet instant que cet homme ne manquait pas de courage. Un véritable lion avait toujours sommeillé en lui, prêt à bondir à la moindre attaque. Je l'avais probablement toujours jalousé au fond. Je pénétrais dans la pièce d'où provenaientt les bruits.

« C'est mon dernier avertissement... Disait Voldemort. »

« Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie... Ayez pitié... Pas Harry ! Pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie... Je ferai ce que vous voudrez... » Gémissait Lily.

À cet instant, le mage noir brandit sa baguette en direction du bébé. Je vis Lily s'élancer pour s'interposer entre son fils et Voldemort. Au même moment, affolé, je levais mon bâton et criai intensément :

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Je vis le seigneur des Ténèbres s'écrouler devant moi et son corps partir en lambeaux de putréfaction. Des brides de son cadavre montaient doucement vers l'au-delà, pour finalement ne laisser du sorcier que sa noire cape au grand capuchon.

Je me hâta à courir vers Lily, qui s'était effondrée de peur et d'incompréhension. C'est là qu'elle remarqua enfin ma présence.

« Severus ? Mais que fais-tu là ? C'est... C'est toi qui l'a tué ? »

« Oui, oui c'est moi... Mais ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien aller maintenant ! »

« Mais je ne comprend pas... N'étais-tu pas l'un de ses partisans ? Un mangemort... Et.. Et où est James ? »

« Lily, je suis désolée... Je n'ai pas pu arriver assez tôt... »

« Quoi ! Non, non ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas être mort... »

Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux et commencèrent à dévaler ses joues rougies. Elle était si belle, mais mon coeur était déchiré de la voir si triste. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse et me dit que c'était peut-être le bon moment pour la prendre dans mes bras et la rassurer. Alors que je plaçais délicatement ma main sur son épaule pour la rassurer et la consoler, je plongea mes yeux dans les siens. Ils étaient tremblants, hésitants, un peu comme la première fois qu'on s'était rencontré. Je la sentais me sonder de l'intérieur, comme si à travers mon regard, elle pouvait lire dans mon esprit pareil à un livre ouvert. Ses iris couleur d'émeraude m'avaient toujours perturbé, je me détournai alors pour fixer Harry. Étrangement, le nourrisson n'avait pas pleuré. Il me regardait lui aussi. Peut-être se demandait-il qui j'étais, cet inconnu qui se permettait de laisser sa mère pleurer. Je reporta à nouveau mon attention à la jolie rouquine. Il fallait que je lui dise, il fallait que j'en trouve le courage. C'était maintenant, ou ça ne le serait jamais.

« Lily, je... »

« oui ? »

« Quand j'ai appris que le seigneur des ténèbres en avait après vous... Je... Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. »

« Que, que veux-tu dire par là ? »

« Tu te souviens de cette fois, où je t'ai rencontré, je veux dire officiellement ? »

« Oui, quand j'avais remarqué que tu m 'espionnais et que tu m'avais dit le plus naturellement du monde que j'étais une sorcière. »

J'hochais la tête.

« Après t'avoir vu pour la première fois, je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi, jamais. Et pas seulement parce que nous nous étions lié d'amitié... J'ai pensé à toi chaque nuit. Tu accompagnais chacun de mes rêves, chacun de mes rires, chacun de mes doutes... J'ai pensé à toi à chaque fois que j'allais à Poudlard et à chaque fois que j'en revenais... À chaque vacances, tous les jours, tout le temps. Te croiser, te parler étaient devenus mes plus beaux souvenirs, les seuls possible à me faire produire un patronus... »

« Séverus... Je t'en prie... »

« Laisse moi finir, Lily, s'il te plait... Il faut que ça sorte, je ne peux plus vivre avec ces pensées qui hantent tout mon être. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi Lily, dès la première fois que je t'ai vu. Et par la suite je me suis sentie tellement idiot, je t'ai perdu en faisant l'imbécile, alors que tu m'avais accordé toute ton amitié... La chose la plus précieuse que je n'ai jamais eu. Et je l'ai gâché. Je pense que ce n'était pas qu'une histoire de maison, une histoire de jalousie... Ça ce n'était que des prétextes. C'est vrai, j'ai toujours était jaloux de James, il avait tout, et surtout il t'avait toi. C'est vrai que j'ai toujours regretté de ne pas avoir été assez courageux pour aller à Gryffondor et t'avouer mon amour plus tôt... Je ne sais pas si ça aurait été mieux, mais ça aurait surement été différent. »

« Oh Séverus ! S'exclama Lily en un sanglot, ne dis pas ça. Je m'en suis toujours voulu de ne pas avoir su te pardonner. Mais crois moi, en cet instant tu as agis aussi courageusement, voir plus, que n'importe quel autre Gryffondor... C'est la vie que je te dois. »

Je me mis à verser une larme également, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

« Je suis un imbécile de te dire ça là maintenant, alors que tu viens de perdre ton amoureux. Mais ne te méprend pas, je n'espère rien de toi, je te laisserai en paix. Il fallait juste que je m'assure que le maître des Ténèbres ne te tue pas, il fallait que je me confie encore à toi, pour m'excuser... »

Lily essuya brusquement les goutes qui perlaient à ses yeux et vînt se blottir dans mes bras. Je sursauta et fut maladroit dans mes gestes pour l'apaiser.

« Ne sois pas mal à l'aise Séverus, tu es quelqu'un de bien, sache le... Me murmura Lily, et je me souviendrait toujours de notre amitié, sans toi je n'aurais jamais appris tant de choses durant mon enfance. Je ne me serais jamais autant amusé sur l'impasse du tisseur. Tu as été mon plus précieux ami... Alors reste et ne m'abandonne pas une seconde fois, tu n'attends rien de moi, d'accord, mais moi j'attend à ce qu'on reste en contact. Tu as sauvé Harry, je veux que tu le voies grandir également. »

Je réprima difficilement mes pleurs, qui étaient de joie cette fois, et serra très fort cette magnifique femme à la chevelure flamboyante dont une seule pensée à son égard pouvait me dévorer de l'intérieur...

* * *

Quinze années plus tard.

« Harry ! Chéri, dépêche toi tu vas être en retard ! » Criait Lily, du bas de l'escalier.

« Oui, oui j'arrive. »

Un jeune garçon d'une douzaine d'année émergeait en haut des marches, une grosse valise qu'il trainait d'une main et une cage dans l'autre. Il était de taille moyenne et avait une belle peau mat. Ses cheveux noirs semblaient livrer bataille sur le sommet de sa tête, mais il n'y avait rien à y faire, jamais il ne parvenait à faire sonner l'armistice entre eux. Mais ce qu'il y avait de plus beau chez lui, c'était ses yeux, les mêmes que ceux de sa mère. Deux petites émeraudes qui en vous fixant pouvaient vous faire tressaillir et douter de chacun de vos actes. Ce garçon respirait l'honnêteté, la gentillesse et l'amour. De temps à autre, je retrouvais l'arrogance et l'insolence dont son père était maître, mais je ne lui en voulait pas, plus du moins.

« Où est Hedwige ? » Lui demandais-je, en voyant la cage vide.

« Je l'ai laissé voler encore quelques minutes, me répondit Harry en souriant, après elle sera enfermer pendant plusieurs heures et elle déteste ça ! »

Il attrapa rapidement un toast et se le tartina de marmelade, alors que je l'observais. Lily entra à nouveau dans la cuisine et me lança un immense sourire à m'en retourner le cœur tandis qu'elle allait embrasser son fils. Cette femme était devenue le soleil de mon existence, et ses rayons qui m'illuminaient chaque jour étaient la source dans laquelle je puisais pour avancer toujours plus loin dans la vie.

« Je vais bientôt y aller mon amour, lui dis-je, il faut que je sois en avance au Poudlard Express pour régler certaines choses avec d'autres professeurs. »

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas ! On se rejoindra sur le quai, me dit-elle. »

J'embrassais Lily avec passion puis ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry en lui souriant.

« À plus tard bonhomme, dis-je. »

« À plus Sév ! » Me dit-il en esquissant un sourire avec sa bouche pleine.

« Et où est notre jolie Lucy ? » Demandais-je à ma douce rousse.

« Haha tu la connais, elle hésite encore à emporter ou non « l'histoire de Poudlard » et « initiation aux grandes métamorphoses ». Sa valise est pleine, mais elle a peur d'avoir quand même besoin de ces livres au cas où... »

« Mais elle les connaît par cœur ! Dis-je abasourdie, elle peut les laisser là, et sinon nous les lui enverrons ! »

« Bien sûr, mais tu sais comment elle est ! » Me répondit-Lily en riant.

« Oui, trop studieuse ! » Dit Harry à ma place en se moquant.

À ce moment, Lucy entrait dans la pièce, boudeuse.

« Je t'ai entendu Harry et tu vas voir ce qui va t'arriver quand je saurai la formule pour transformer son frère en crapaud ! »

« Pff si tu crois que tu me fais peur ! Pour l'instant c'est toi qui est en train de croasser ! » Lui lança Harry, taquin.

« Bon ça suffit tous les deux ! Vous n'allez pas encore recommencer ! Et j'espère que cette année je ne recevrai plus trop de lettres de discipline de Poudlard Harry ! Et toi Lucy ta valise est-elle prête ? » S'énerva Lily .

J'embrassais à nouveau Lily, fit un baiser sur la joue de ma fille et sortit précipitamment de la maison. Ma valise dans une main, ma baguette dans l'autre, j'allais dans la remise derrière le jardin ou je pus transplaner discrètement jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross.

Tout allait pour le mieux et dans le meilleur des mondes, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux qu'aujourd'hui. Après la disparition de Voldemort et la mort de James, Lily s'était remise doucement de son deuil et avait recommencé à vivre et à sourire. Je l'avais beaucoup aidé sans trop m'imposer dans sa vie. Mais étonnamment ce fut elle qui demanda mon soutien dans chaque événement qui marquait son quotidien. Et c'est ainsi que assez naturellement, nous finîmes par nous mettre en couple. Lucy naquit de notre union quatre ans après le drame, et nous accueillîmes ça comme une renaissance, une preuve que la vie et l'amour pouvaient encore diriger les individus les plus malheureux et les plus misérables tels que moi auparavant. Harry savait que je n'étais pas son père, il ne m'avait jamais appelé comme tel, mais m'appréciait et c'était tout ce qui importait. Il avait eu vent de toute l'histoire, mais ne m'en avait jamais voulu, il avait compris. Après tout c'était grâce à moi qu'il vivait et avait une mère à ses côtés.

Aujourd'hui, Harry allait rentré en cinquième années au collège Poudlard, tandis que Lucy y faisait sa première année. Elle était impatiente de pouvoir commencer à pratiquer la magie comme son frère. Ces deux-là s'entendaient très très bien, à merveille même. D'accord, ils ne cessaient de se chamailler, mais en vérité, ils s'adoraient. Lily avait un sacré tempérament et une intelligence surprenante pour son âge, exactement à l'image de sa mère. En revanche elle me ressemblait en tout point, les mêmes cheveux couleur corbeaux et le même nez aquilin. Une peau très blanche et une posture très souvent hautaine qui nous amusait beaucoup. Par contre, à mon grand bonheur, Ses yeux avait une teinte vert foncée, pas comme les émeraudes d'Harry et de Lily, mais d'une brillance très jolie tout de même.

Après le long trajet dans le Poudlard Express, on arriva enfin au château. Cela faisait onze ans que j'y enseignait les cours de potion, tout en étant à la fois le directeur de la maison Serpentard. Mon travail me passionnait et j'étais très respecter pour ma manière de noter très juste.

Tous réunit dans la grande salle, nous attendions avec impatience l'arrivée des premières années pour assister à la répartition et enfin commencer le festin. Il y a quatre ans, Harry avait été envoyé à Gryffondor, sans que cela ne m'étonne beaucoup, mais j'attendais à présent avec bouillonnement de savoir dans quelle maison ma fille allait être envoyée. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à la table des lions où je vis Harry en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Cette miss-je-sais-tout et cet empoté de rouquin m'étaient tout de même adorable et je devais admettre m'être pris d'affection pour eux. Même s'ils ne manquaient jamais une occasion tous les trois d'être au cœur des plus gros problèmes.

Je reporta mon attention sur la grande porte de la salle, où le professeur de Métamorphose, Minerva McGonagall entrait suivit d'une ribambelle de bambins, tous de première année. Je reconnus très vite ma précieuse fille qui avançait courageusement et fièrement vers le devant de la file.

La répartition commença et tous les élèves étaient distribué dans la maison qui lui correspondait. Lorsqu'on arriva à la lettre R, je sentis les battements de mon cœur s'intensifier et tambouriner contre ma poitrine. Bien que Lily ait décidé de garder le nom de famille Potter comme son fils Harry, nous avions convenu que Lucy porterait le mien.

« Rogue Lucy ! » Appela Minerva.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, tandis que je me concentrais sur la scène qui se déroulait. Ma fille avança prudemment vers le tabouret et s'assit puis déposa sans hésiter le choixpeau rabougri sur ses soyeux cheveux. Je restais là sans bouger, ni respirer. Attendant.

« SERPENTARD ! » Finit par crier le choixpeau d'une voix tonitruante.

Lucy leva aussitôt ses yeux vers moi, un infini sourire étendait ses lèvres. De toute évidence, elle semblait heureuse de rejoindre la fratrie des serpents ! Je levai les yeux au ciel, je me disais bien que les ennuis allaient quand même finir par commencer à un moment ou à un autre... Et cette chipie n'avait décidément pas fini de nous en faire baver !

* * *

À suivre...


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**** :**

« Serpentard ! C'est pas vrai... » Geignait Harry en maudissant le choixpeau.

« C'est génial, maintenant tu as une petite bonne raison de ne plus critiquer cette bande de serpents ! » Plaisantait son ami Ron qui, assit à ses côtés, se goinfrait de cuisses de poulet.

« Comme si ça me faisait plaisir ! » continua-t'il à grogner.

« Eh c'était ironique, hein ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de cesser de les traiter d'imbéciles ! Et tant pis pour ta sœur... J'ai toujours dit qu'elle avait un profil assez machiavélique... Maintenant tout s'explique... » Continua-t'il, songeur.

« Mouai, pas faux. Je me demande comment Malfoy va réagir... »

« Hum soit il sera fou de rage à l'idée qu'une Potter pénètre dans ses rangs et il va la persécuter, commença Ron avec un sourire illuminant son visage. Soit il va en profiter pour obtenir des informations sur toi et il va la transformer en fouine-girl ! »

Là, Ron sentit un violent coup s'abattre sur sa tête. Il n'avait même pas vu Harry esquisser de mouvement, par contre il avait bien sentie sa main.

« Comment tu l'as appelé ? Fouine-girl ? Alors ça, c'est HORS-DE-QUESTION ! Dit Harry, en articulant bien chaque syllabe. »

« En plus, ta sœur est assez mignonne, imagine qu'il la drague ? » Ricana Ron, tout en se massant la tête de mécontentement.

« Non mais ça va ? Tu as finit ou je vais encore entendre tes bêtises ? »

« Alors, comme ça elle est assez mignonne ? » Susurra une voix sur sa droite.

Ron se retourna et prit doucement une teinte rouge écarlate en voyant que c'était Hermione qui s'était exprimée. Elle avait enfin daigné relever la tête de son passionnant bouquin.

« Je croyais que tu la trouvais assez perfide depuis le dernier mauvais coup qu'elle t'a fait ! Attend c'était quoi déjà.. Ah oui ! Quand tu étais chez eux et qu'elle avait mis des yeux de poissons dans ta soupe... » Nasillait Hermione.

« Mais... Mais, bien sur que c'est une fourbe, désolée Harry, mais c'est vrai, ajouta-t'il devant son regard sourcilleux, mais je disais simplement qu'elle pourrait bien être le genre à Malfoy... » Se justifia-t'il.

Harry jeta à nouveau un coup d'oeil vers la table des Serpentards. Il fut surpris de croiser les yeux gris et froids de Malfoy qui le fixaient d'un regard mauvais. Il vit alors le blond tourner légèrement la tête en direction de sa sœur puis le regarder à nouveau. Une expression victorieuse se dessinait doucement sur son visage. C'était pas bon. Mais alors pas bon du tout. Qu'est-ce que le blond allait encore mijoter pour l'atteindre.

Après le tournoi des trois sorciers qui avaient eu lieu l'année dernière, la fouine n'avait eu de cesse de se moquer ouvertement de lui. À son grand malheur, Harry avait survécu à la résurrection de Voldemort et c'était l'enterrement de Cédric qui avait été commémoré. Harry avait été suffisamment blâmé depuis. Accusé de menteur par la plupart des journaux et par le ministère de la magie en personne, il se sentait des plus seuls. Heureusement qu'il avait passé un assez bon été entouré de personnes qui le soutenaient. Bien que les allez-retours entre le nouveau quartier de l'ordre du phénix et la maison aient été si fréquents qu'il avait fini par ne plus défaire sa valise du tout, il avait trouvé super enthousiasmant toutes ces réunions ayant pour projet la destruction du coté obscure de la force.

Lorsque le diner prit fin, Hermione tira de force Ron, qui tentait en vain de manger les dernières profiteroles du plat, pour lui rappeler son rôle tout frais de préfet.

« Nous sommes préfets, on doit amener les premiers années jusqu'à la salle commune je te rappelle ! » S'énerva-t'elle.

« Mais il ne sont pas bêtes, non ? Il leur suffit de suivre les autres ! » dit-il en faisant son malin.

« Ronald Weasley ! » Aboya Hermione en haussant le ton.

Ron se releva précipitamment, sous la menace des foudres d'Hermione.

« Bon les demi-portions là, suivez tous Hermione ! Et dépêchez-vous ! »

La préfète leva les yeux au ciel, mais un sourire naissait tranquillement sur ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse le retenir, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'entrée de la grande salle.

Harry les suivit, Neville sur ses talons.

« Alors tes vacances Harry ? »

« Ça allait, plutôt mouvementées, mais j'ai pris du bon temps ! Et toi ? »

Neville ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il fut interrompu par la voix acerbe d'un serpentard en manque qui passait justement à ses côtés.

« Et sur votre droite, voici le célèbre sorcier dont Vous-savez-qui à voulu se débarrasser alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an à peine. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi il a malheureusement disparu, après avoir vu sa tête, il est tout simplement mort de peur. Mais n'ayez crainte, Potter est une espèce en voie de disparition, en raison de sa totale imbécillité. Vous ne risquez donc rien ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? » Grinça Neville.

« Oh ! Et j'avais oublié de vous présenter son fidèle chien-chien, sans lequel notre héro légendaire ne peut se défendre. »

Neville devint plus rouge qu'un rapeltout en fonction. Et je sentis la température de son visage augmenter à distance.

« Ne fais pas attention à lui Neville, cette fouine n'en vaut pas le coup, elle a besoin des autres pour se rendre intéressante ! » Ripostait Harry.

« Hum, je n'ai nul besoin d'agir ainsi, réfuta Malfoy en prenant un air outré. Je prend simplement mon rôle de préfet très au sérieux, il est de mon devoir de les mettre en garde vis-à-vis de la racaille de ton genre. Ajouta-t'il suspicieux. D'ailleurs, je te conseille de faire attention Potter, je t'aurais à l'oeil. »

Harry haussa les sourcils avec méfiance tandis que le blond le défiait du regard avec provocation. Puis il attrapa son ami gryffondor par la manche et le tira à sa suite. Ils se hâtèrent de rejoindre leur salle commune tout en fulminant contre le serpentard qui l'avait encore une fois ridiculisé. Mais il avait tenu bon cette fois. Il n'avait pas répliqué. En même temps il savait que s'il disait encore quelque chose, ça dégénèrerait. Et sa mère ne supporterait pas de recevoir un hibou dès le premier jour, il prendrait trop cher.

* * *

« Draco, susurra une voix à son oreille. »

Il se retourna surpris. Ce n'était que Pansy Parkinson sui lui faisait face avec son air hautain et mielleux à la fois. Il replongea sa tête dans son livre. Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'il avait l'impression de relire les mêmes phrases sans en comprendre le sens.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça génial qu'on soit préfets tous les deux ? On pourra passer plus de temps ensembles ! » Disait-elle avec une expression rêveuse.

Mais pourquoi se fichu Potter ne lui avait-il rien répliquer ! On lui a ramollit le cerveau pendant les vacances ou quoi ?

« Draco ? Tu m'écoutes ou pas ? »

Pfff ce devait encore être ce Weasmoche. Ses fréquentations finiront par le perdre définitivement. Sa répartie était peut-être sa seule aptitude notable.

Il vit alors une main claquer des doigts devant ses yeux et releva alors la tête vers ce visage obstiné qui le fixait avec intérêt.

« Ton livre est si bien que ça ? » Se moquait-elle.

« Non, il ne l'est pas. » Fit-il, d'une voix froide.

Elle sembla perdre un peu de son assurance suite au ton qu'il avait employé, puisque c'est avec hésitation qu'elle ajouta :

« Ah... Tu... Tu semblais assez absorbé. »

« Que voulais-tu ? »

« Rien. Je me disais juste que c'était vraiment incroyable qu'on soit tous les deux préfets ! On... On pourra passer plus de temps ensemble ! Dit-elle, en le jaugeant du coin de l'oeil.

« Oui, c'est vrai. C'est une bonne chose. »

Elle rencontra ses yeux gris d'acier et sourit d'allégresse en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle s'apprêtait à lui raconter quelques ragots sur Millicent lorsqu'elle constata que le blond avait déjà replongé ses yeux dans son livre. Déçue, elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'une victime. Zabini Blaise était assis près de la fenêtre, observant le parc de Poudlard, elle n'hésita pas une seconde et se jeta sur lui pour commérer un peu.

* * *

Lucy s'était attendu à ce que cette maison soit synonyme d'égoïsme et d'austérité, mais elle espérait quand même un meilleur accueil des anciens. Elle était fière d'avoir été envoyée ici par le choixpeau. Pour elle les Poufsouffles étaient des simplets, les Serdaigles trop érudits et les amis de son frères trop écervelés ou alors trop Je-me-prend-pour-la-meilleure-parce-que-je-sais-to ut. Bref, mon frère est cool mais si je pouvais éviter de l'avoir près de moi pour qu'il me surveille, je m'en porterai d'autant mieux.

Le couvre-feu serait pour dans quelques minutes et pourtant la salle commune était encore bondée. La plupart des premières années s'étaient déjà réfugiées dans les dortoirs, trop intimidées par les plus vieux. Mais j'avais bien envie de voir de plus près ceux qui jusqu'à présent étaient source des malheurs de mon frangin.

Je reconnue de suite le fils Malfoy et l'observa de loin. Il était assis sur l'un des sofas en cuir qui trainaient au milieux de la pièce. Étrangement, tous les autres divans étaient pleins et certains devaient s'y serrer. En revanche, il avait le privilège de profiter du sien en solitaire, personne n'avait osé le déranger. Un groupe de filles non loin avait leurs yeux rivés sur lui et gloussaient toutes les deux minutes, s'en était terriblement agaçant. Mais il paraissait totalement hermétique à ce qui l'entourait. Une fille au teint pâle et aux cheveux coupés en un carré droit lui tournait autour tout en minaudant des paroles dont le blond semblait en avoir apparemment strictement rien à faire. Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit tout de même par lever la tête et je pu enfin voir son visage avec précision. Il avait un visage dur et inexpressif comme si rien ne pouvait jamais l'atteindre. Il marmonna quelques mots à cette fille puis elle finit par partir, et avec une contenance toujours aussi frigide, il se laissa absorber à nouveau par son volume.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et m'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé. Après tout, n'est pas Potter qui veut ! Je posais ma main sur son bras et il redressa brusquement la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore Pansy ? »

Alors comme ça c'était elle Pansy. J'en avais aussi déjà entendu mainte fois parler. Pour une fois je pensais m'accorder avec ce que Harry disait, elle avait vraiment l'air d'une sacrée pimbêche !

« En fait, moi c'est Lucy, et pas Pansy-chose-je-ne-sais-pas-quoi. Et j'aimerai juste m'asseoir, donc si tu pouvais te décaler, ce serait sympa. »

Il perdu de sa superbe durant quelques secondes et affichait un air des plus surpris. Mais il reprit très vite un faciès stoïque et dit :

« Ah ! Potter c'est ça ? » Demanda-t'il avec un petit sourire cynique, tout en se décalant lentement vers la droite.

Je tachais de garder une posture confiante bien que son air me déstabilisait.

« Tu sembles déjà être bien au courant, inutile alors de poser des questions inutiles. Et puis moi c'est Rogue, pas Potter. » fis-je sournoisement.

« Tu as dit deux fois inutile » Dit-il avec malice.

Je me mis à balbutier, ne sachant que trop quoi répondre à ses piques.

« Si c'est pour baver ou parler un langage que je qualifierais d'extraterrestre, je te prierai de t'éloigner de moi la naine. »

Je me sentis virer au cramoisi. Quelle arrogance !

« En fait je... »

« Tu ? »

« Je voulais te dire que ce n'étais pas la peine de me prendre pour ton souffre-douleur et que Harry c'est Harry et moi c'est moi ! » Débitais-je, rapidement.

« Mince... »

Je le regardais, étonnée.

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que... Que toi, c'était toi ! Vraiment, je pensais que tu étais Harry ! Se moqua-t'il. Allez ne rougit pas davantage ! Tu vas finir par prendre feu ! Je te charriais. Tu as du culot d'être venu me voir comme ça aussi facilement. Une vraie Serpentard si tu veux mon avis. Et je n'ai pas pour habitude de persécuter les élèves de ma maison... À moins qu'il ne me manque de respect. »

Une expression sombre naissait sur son visage. Ce qu'il avait dit avait beau regorger de gentillesse pour quelqu'un comme lui, son visage n'avait fait que gagner en flegme antipathique au fur et à mesure qu'il avait conversé. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas l'intention de m'apprécier, en dépit de mon audace.

* * *

Abasourdi, voilà comment elle avait rendu le ténébreux Draco Malfoy. Le fait qu'elle soit venu me parler aussi naturellement que ça m'avait tant déconcerté que j'étais assez rapidement allé me réfugier dans mon dortoir, pour réfléchir. L'aplomb de Potter, ça elle l'avait, en dose plus élevée même je dirai. Bien qu'elle ne lui ressemble en aucun cas, j'avais toute fois retrouvé cette pareille manière d'hausser les sourcils que son maudit frère lorsqu'il est contrarié. Comment allais-je la supporter ? Par chance, elle n'avait pas les semblables yeux déroutants du Potter. Sinon je ne pourrais sans doute pas la regarder sans l'invectiver. Oh et puis, tant pis si je la contrarie un peu ! Je ne vais tout de même pas lui obéir à celle là ! Pour qui se prend-t'elle ? En plus, je suis persuadé que ça emmerderait énormément Potter que j'enquiquine sa sœur... Je vais bien m'amuser !

* * *

À suivre...


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Les première semaines de cours s'étaient plutôt mal passées pour Harry.

Tout d'abord, leur nouvel professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Dolores Ombrage était un véritable cauchemar. Envoyée par le ministère, elle avait de toute évidence aucune qualification pour l'enseignement et elle leur avait explicitement faire comprendre qu'il ne ferait que de la théorie toute l'année. Et Harry qui aimé justement la pratique... Hermione avait bien résumé la situation : le ministère de la magie tente de s'immiscer dans les affaires de Poudlard pour faire taire les rumeurs quant au retour de Lord Voldemort.

Ensuite, Ron et Hermione avaient été occupé durant presque tout leur temps libre pour gérer les habituels problèmes de débuts d'année liés aux premières années... Et il avait fallu que Demelza Robins en profite. Cette poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor s'était assise à coté de lui dans la salle commune la veille et l'avait clairement draguer. Il avait eu un sacré mal à s'en tirer sans trop paraître désagréable. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais été très doué pour ce genre de choses... Demelza était charmante et avait une bonne mentalité de sportive, mais rien à faire, elle ne l'attirait pas.

Enfin, il avait aperçu Lucy en compagnie de Flora et Hestia Carrow, deux jumelles élèves en seconde années à Serpentard. Elles avaient beau être encore très jeunes, ces deux là avaient déjà fait leur preuve quant à leur appartenance à Serpentard. C'était indéniable, le choixpeau ne s'était pas trompé ! L'année précédente, elles avaient pendu le chat du préfet Gabriel Truman parce que ce dernier leur avait poliment demandé de rejoindre leur dortoir lors du couvre-feu. Elles n'ont pas été renvoyé pour cause d'absence de preuves suffisantes. Mais elles s'en sont tant vanté que toute l'école était au courant ! Bref, Harry avait été passablement irrité en voyant ses nouvelles fréquentations. Il la savait chipie, mais espérait qu'elle ne finirait pas comme cette peste de Parkinson.

Bon il avait tout de même pu passer du bon temps avec elle, lorsqu'ils étaient plusieurs fois déjà allés voir Sév dans ses appartements. Ça l'avait rassuré de voir qu'elle était toujours comme il l'aimait. Mais il avait peur qu'elle ne se transforme vite en une Serpentarde pure et dure...

Ainsi, c'est avec un engourdissement non négligeable qu'il se leva ce lundi matin. Encore une semaine qui se promettait passionnante... Il avait hâte que l'entrainement de Quidditch reprenne ! Il descendait l'escalier en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner lorsqu'il entendit cette si non méconnaissable voix raillarde :

« Elle est sympathique ta sœur Potter ! Tu es sure que vous êtes de la même famille ? »

Harry ne se retournait même pas et accélérait le pas.

« Oh le balafré ! La moindre des choses serait de me regarder lorsque je te parle ! … Ah ! Mais oui ! Suis-je bête, tu as tout simplement hérité des gènes abruti de son père... Tout s'explique. »

Harry se retourna violemment pour le toiser du regard. Le Serpentard haussa alors son sourcil à sa manière typiquement Malfoy, attendant que Potter ne réplique.

« Quelle répartie Le balafré ! Je t'avais déjà connu plus expressif. Ils t'ont fait un lavage de cerveau pendant les vacances ? »

« Ta gueule Malfoy ! Nous avons mieux à faire que de parlementer avec des malades atteints du complexe de mangemorité ! » S'emporta Ron.

Ce dernier levait le poing, rageur, en direction du groupe de Serpentards. Tandis qu'Hermione lui retenait le bras en lui disant de les ignorer. Draco les fixa d'un regard malsain.

« Mais ce n'était pas à toi que je m'adressais la belette ! » Riposta le blond.

« Mais on n'en a rien à foutre de toi Malfoy, alors dégage ! » Finit par s'emporter Harry. Ses émeraudes étincelaient d'animosité et faisait ressortir un coté bestial du Gryffondor.

Hermione les attrapa tous les deux fermement par les bras et les attira pour rejoindre la grande salle.

« Tu ne manges pas ? » Demanda Ron, en passant sa main devant Harry pour attraper un saladier remplie de muffins aux fruits à peine furent-ils installer à table. Tandis que son ami semblait pétrifié.

« Pas faim. »

« Ce n'était pas ce que tu disais avant... » Fit remarquer Hermione.

« Il m'a coupé l'appétit... »

« Qui ça ? … Ah, Malfoy ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve celui là ! » S'insurgea Harry.

« Calme toi Harry ! Tu le connais... C'était sûr qu'il finirait par faire une remarque vis à vis de ta sœur », le raisonna Hermione.

« Ouai... Mais j'ai vraiment pas la tête à cela en ce moment... »

Son amie le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« … Bien oui, je m'inquiète un peu pour elle tu sais... Tu... Tu te souviens ce que tu m'avais dit le premier jour Ron ? Demanda-t'il en se tournant vers le rouquin.

Ce dernier avala rapidement le porridge qu'il venait d'enfourner et marmonna un vague non.

« Que tout ceux qui avaient mal tourné étaient à Serpentard... »

Hermione secoua la tête avec désolation, un petit sourire soulagé fendant ses lèvres.

« Harry ! Alors c'est pour ça que tu sembles si mal depuis une semaine ?! Mais ne t'en fait pas ! Le rassura-t'elle. Ta sœur est intelligente et tous les Serpentards ne sont pas mauvais... Non Ron, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Il faut être objectif, lorsqu'elle sera face à un important choix, elle fera le bon, j'en suis persuadée ! »

Le brun resta songeur quelques secondes puis attrapa à son tour un petit pain au chocolat qu'il ingurgita sans réserve.

* * *

Malfoy aussi était assez absent à table. Il se demandait pourquoi Potter avait mis tant de temps à répliquer. Ce n'était pas amusant. C'était comme s'il considérait que moi, Malfoy ne valait plus le coup d'être entendu ou de lui répondre, qu'il était devenu trop inférieur, pas assez important pour lui, le survivant. Oh ! Quel égocentrique ce Potter ! Il va falloir que je le réveille, ou cette année sera terriblement ennuyante. C'est hors de question qu'il m'ignore ainsi !

« Prince ? »

« Hum.. » Fit Draco en sortant de sa réflexion, pour se tourner vers Pansy. Cette dernière s'était récemment mise à l'appeler Prince. Ça avait vraiment le don de l'énerver, mais il n'y paraissait rien.

« Tu as entendu cette rumeur comme quoi il y aura un bal d'ici déjà quelques semaines ? Il paraît que c'est cette nouvelle prof, Ombrage, qui l'organise... »

« Ah oui... Blaise m'en a vaguement parlé, je ne pense pas que ce soit sérieux, ce sont encore des ragots de premières années trop rêveurs. » Maugréa-t'il.

« En fait, ça l'est ! » Intervint une voix.

Draco se tourna vers la provenance du son et eut un petit sourire moqueur en voyant Lucy s'approcher. Elle avait probablement fini de manger son brunch et s'était levée pour rejoindre la salle commune à nouveau.

« Désolée, je t'ai entendu en parler, alors je me suis permis de t'interrompre. C'est à notre classe que le professeur Ombrage nous a faire part de la nouvelle. Je ne pense pas qu'elle nous aurait inventé cette histoire, même si nous sommes « trop rêveurs » comme tu nous qualifies si bien ! »

« Ah merci Lucy ! Que serions-nous sans tes précieuses informations ! » Dit-il espiègle.

La sœur Potter avait rougit et s'était rapidement retirée accompagnée de ses amies gloussantes. Pansy quant à elle, affichait un air consterné devant la douceur du ton du blond. Elle s'était attendu à ce qu'il la remballe bien comme il faut et comme il le fait toujours lorsqu'on ose le contredire ! En plus celle-là lui rappelait éventuellement quelqu'un...

« Ah mais ce n'était pas la petite Rogue-Potter ? » S'exclama Blaise.

« Si si », marmonna Draco.

Pansy comprenait enfin pourquoi l'expression de la petite nouvelle lui disait tant quelque chose. Et tout le monde avait finit par l'appeler la "Rogue-Potter" bien qu'ils n'aient pas du tout le même père...

« Quelle prétentieuse ! Elle vise bien trop haut ! Comment ose-t'elle te draguer comme ça !Pouffa-t'elle, se rappelle-t'elle qu'elle est de 5 ans notre cadette ? »

« Serais-tu jalouse Pans' ? » Susurra Draco narquoisement.

« D'une Potter ? Certainement pas ! Le choixpeau a du se tromper de maison. »

« Je ne pense pas. Et ce n'est pas une Potter. » Démentit Draco.

Puis il se leva, laissant une Pansy pantoise.

De l'autre coté de la salle, Harry n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène qui s'était passée. Il n'avait certes pas entendu mais il avait pu voir sa sœur avoir un dialogue cordial avec le blond qu'il haïssait tant. Si ça continuait, sa sœur lui reprocherait bientôt d'avoir mentit pendant toutes ces années lorsqu'il critiquait le Serpentard. Il allait falloir qu'il s'arrange pour que Lucy le voit comme il est réellement, avant qu'elle ne devienne l'une de ces petites admiratrices du blond. Alors qu'il suivait du regard Malfoy sortir de la salle, ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil dans sa direction. Ses yeux gris métalliques rencontrèrent les précieuses émeraudes d'Harry. Malfoy affichait une expression victorieuse qui effraya Harry et intensifia son courroux. Cette rage se perçue dans son regard puisque le blond sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et il perdit de sa prestance pendant quelques secondes. Il pouvait se révéler intimidant quand il voulait le Potter.

* * *

Le premier cours de la journée était, par malchance, un cours commun de Potion avec les Serpentards. Le professeur Rogue avait beau être assez indulgent avec lui, il avait constaté que son beau-père pouvait se révéler assez partial lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa maison. Les points allaient plus en faveur de Serpentard tandis que les retenues étaient relativement davantage collectionnées par les Gryffondors. Mais ce qui comblait Harry, c'était que, bien que Sév soit le parrain de Draco, il existait une haine certaine entre les deux hommes. Ce qui était un point commun non négligeable pour Harry. En effet, suite à la trahison de Sév vis à vis des mangemorts, il s'était attiré de nombreux ennemis, dont la famille Malfoy qui ne lui avait jamais pardonné.

Enfin, si ce cours fut particulièrement éprouvant c'est tout d'abord parce qu'il se retrouva en duo avec Demelza. Celle-ci ne cessait de lui faire les yeux doux toute l'heure durant ! Harry profitait des moments pour aller chercher des ingrédients pour souffler un peu.

« Alors Harry, avec Demelza ? Tu files le grand amour ? » Lui souffla Ron avec ironie lorsqu'il passait à ses côtés.

Le brun fit une grimace tandis qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel. Cette dernière était en groupe avec le rouquin et semblait assez agacé par son manque d'effort.

« Elle est gentille pourtant ! Et très jolie. » Ajouta-t'elle.

Harry haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

« Hum Harry est difficile, ses critères sont très hauts, dit Ron avec une voix sérieuse, il leur fait passer des tests et tout. Il faut qu'elle sache combattre un dragon, qu'elle parle le langage des sirènes, qu'elle... » commençait-il à énumérer sur ces doigts lorsqu'il sentit un livre s'abattre sur sa tête et qui le fit taire immédiatement.

« M. Weasley, avant d'envisager d'apprendre le langage des sirènes, qui est soit dit en passant peut être le plus difficile au monde, peut-être devriez-vous approfondir vos qualifications en potion. Et je pense que si vous souhaitez réussir enfin à découper cette racine d'aconit , il faudrait la couper avec le coté tranchant de votre lame... Vous éviterez ainsi de faire souffrir cette pauvre tubercule qui n'y est pour rien ! » Le ton du professeur Rogue avait été sec. Il les considéra du regard quelques secondes et ajouta :

« Potter, je ne crois pas avoir autorisé des groupes de trois. Avez-vous l'intention d'abandonner Demelza durant toute l'heure ? »

Draco ricana, goguenard et Harry se mit à rougir violemment. Rogue retourna à son bureau avec cette impassibilité qui lui était si propre. Le gryffondor chuchota rapidement à Ron : « C'est l'enfer cette fille ! » et il retourna à sa place.

Il passait devant la table où Malfoy et Zabini avaient déjà terminé leur potion et affichaient un air satisfait. Le blond qui avait bien évidemment écouté la conversation attrapa la cape du gryffondor lorsqu'il passait. Harry lui jeta un coup d'oeil provocant et interrogateur.

« Tu sais Potter, ce n'est pas bon de s'imaginer aussi populaire. Ça finira par te perdre. Selon mon avis, Demelza a juste pitié de toi » dit-il, cinglant.

« C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi Malfoy mais ne t'imagine pas que je vais suivre tes conseils pour autant ! »

Le regard de Malfoy se durcissait et une lueur maléfique s'alluma.

« Tu aimerais bien que je m'inquiète pour toi hein ? »

Harry le toisa, ses yeux se firent soudainement assassins. Puis il repartit rejoindre Demelza avant que sév ne rapplique à nouveau...

Il se sentait abasourdi. Malfoy ne pouvait quand même pas savoir ?! Comment aurait-il pu deviner ? D'accord, il n'avait jamais eu de copine. Mais cela ne voulait rien dire, Ron non plus n'avait jamais été en couple ! D'accord, il ne s'intéressait fichtrement pas au filles, mais il n'était même pas sur lui-même de préférer les hommes... Alors cela ne pouvait pas se voir non plus ! À moins que... Que Malfoy ait juste dit ça comme ça ! Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'il fait des allusions sur sa personne et son corps qu'il croit si aimés et désirés par tout le monde. Mais il ne fallait surtout pas que ce fichu serpent sache qu'il était probablement homosexuel. Il n'en manquerait pas une pour se moquer de lui à longueur de journée et faire de sa vie un enfer. Après tout, s'il avait la folie du sang-pur, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il soit homophobe. Il avait l'impression d'avoir réagit un peu trop vivement à la parole du blond, il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse attention dorénavant...

* * *

« Hum intéressante cette réaction du balafré », songeait Draco. Il avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais apparemment le Gryffondor avait prit cela de manière très sérieuse. Se pourrait-il que ce grand héro soit gay ? Impossible ! Draco se sentait un peu dérouté. La défiance et en même temps la peur qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux si verts, si absorbants... Comme s'il l'avait menacé d'en dire rien qu'un peu plus. Je me demande bien ce qu'il m'aurait fait si j'avais insisté. Il m'aurait probablement sauté dessus ou alors il n'aurait rien dit, il aurait fait comme si de rien n'était. Enfin c'était une bien étrange impression que j'avais eu ! Je vais t'avoir à l'oeil le binoclard.

« Que te voulait Malfoy ? J'ai vu qu'il t'a intercepté en Potion... » Demandais Ron.

« Rien de bien spécial, me narguer par rapport à Demelza. »

« Oh ! Fit le rouquin, intéressé, tu crois qu'il pourrait avoir des vues sur elle ? »

« Hum je n'en suis pas vraiment sur, il n'avait pas l'air d'être très passionné par elle... »

« En même temps, tu as déjà vu la fouine captivé par quelque chose ? » Sourit Ron.

« Autre que sa personne tu veux dire ? » Ironisa Harry.

Ron s'esclaffa et hocha la tête.

« Et bien, personne ! » Ajouta Harry.

« Silence ! »

C'était la voix du professeur Ombrage qui avait retentit dans toute la classe. Tous les élèves relevèrent leurs têtes vers elle, intrigués. On venait à peine d'entrer en cours qu'elle semblait déjà exténué de nous avoir.

Le cours se déroula sans encombres puisqu'un ennui morbide nous agrippa tous. Le seul moment relativement intéressant fut la fin du cours où elle confirma la rumeur qui se promenait dans le château depuis quelques jours. Il y aurait bel et bien un bal. Par contre celui-ci ne serait accessible qu'aux élèves de 5ème années et plus. Il avait pour but, disait-elle, de créer de nouveaux liens entre les maisons. On s'était regardé assez perplexe. Cette enseignante se souciait donc des relations entre les élèves ? Elle n'en avait pas l'air. Ce bal cachait probablement autre chose ! Enfin, un autre bémol s'ajouta au tableau, le seul moyen d'aller à ce bal était d'être accompagné d'un ou d'une cavalière. Voilà qui n'allait pas se révéler simple ! Il n'empêche qu'elle avait préciser que notre compagne pouvait être de n'importe quelle années... Vraiment bizarre le raisonnement de cette professeur.

Harry était donc, depuis ce cours, totalement désemparé. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui inviter, enfin rectification, il avait de nombreuses idées mais aucune ne lui plaisait réellement. En plus, il était complètement harcelé depuis. Un bon nombre de fille semblait s'être donné pour objectif d'être leur cavalière coute que coute ! Quelle plaie ! Il allait finir par regretter Demelza...

* * *

Draco quant à lui hésitait encore beaucoup sur la cavalière qu'il accepterait d'avoir. Le bal aurait lieu dans moins de trois semaines mais il fallait déjà qu'il prévoit une tenue correcte et qui s'accorde avec celle qu'aura sa compagne... Comme s'il avait le temps de s'occuper de ça ! En plus, la mystérieuse attitude de Potter depuis cette année l'intriguait beaucoup. Il s'était vaguement dit qu'il avait du mal interpréter la réaction de Potter après son sous-entendu, sauf que ce dernier s'était mis à soudainement l'éviter avec beaucoup d'ardeur. L'autre fois, il était même certain que le brun l'avait aperçu, puis avait fuit rapidement. Ce qui n'était strictement pas un comportement habituel du Gryffondor. Ça avait d'autant plus aiguiser sa curiosité et il était à présent davantage occupé à cogiter sur cette nouvelle allure du Potter que sur le bal. IL avait déjà hâte de le refaire sortir de ses gonds... Mais comment s'y prendre ?

* * *

À suivre...


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

* * *

Lucy sortit de ses rêveries lorsqu'elle sentit le coude de son amie s'enfoncer dans ses cotes.

« Aie. »

« Regarde, le Prince arrive ! » Disait Ninon Warrington en désignant un groupe qui arrivait. Ses joues s'étaient empourprées et elle commençait à frétiller sur place.

« Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que tu l'appelles aussi Prince ! » S'exclama Lucy, exaspérée.

« Chut ! Il pourrait t'entendre ! » Ajouta précipitamment Ninon avec un regard sévère.

Draco passa devant elles sans même leur accorder un regard tandis que Ninon avait les yeux baissés de gênes. Le grand frère de Ninon, Camélio Warrington, poursuiveur de Serpentard, faisait partit du groupe. Il était un ami de Draco de longue date et ainsi Ninon connaissais le blond depuis longtemps déjà. Elle s'était amouraché de lui depuis le début.

« Tu as vu comme il se pavane ? » S'exacerba Lucy.

Elle sentit un nouveau coup lui taper le ventre avec force.

« Mais arrête de dire des bêtises ! »

Lucy repensait à la superbe matinée qu'elle avait passée. On était samedi et Papa les avait emmené à Prés-au-lard pour déjeuner chez Mme Rosmerta puis se balader un peu et discuter. Normalement le village était interdit d'accès avant la Troisième année, mais ça avait du bon d'avoir son père en professeur à Poudlard. Bon d'accord ça avait aussi des mauvais cotés. Mais par chance il ne la traitait pas différemment aux autres élèves en classe, et ça, c'était un bon point !

Elle avait aussi pu bien discuter avec Harry, ça lui avait manqué. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait finalement pas tant d'occasions que ça de le voir et ça l'embêtait un peu... Harry lui avait rappelé de se méfier de Draco et elle lui avait répondu qu'il était peut être moins pire que ce qu'il croyait mais qu'elle ferait toute fois attention car il semblait être un sacré manipulateur et un frimeur impossible ! Ça avait semblé rassurer son frère.

« Enfin, tu sais lui aussi j'en ai entendu plusieurs se moquer de toi et te critiquer. » Lui avait-elle dit.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas ! C'est comme ça depuis le début... Serpentard versus Gryffondor. »

« Mais la plupart se taisent quand je m'approche ! Ou alors ils me demandent des trucs sur toi. »

« Haha, sérieux ? Promet moi de ne rien leur dire ! »

« T'inquiète, je fais genre je ne te supporte pas du tout et que s'ils veulent savoir un truc ils n'ont cas venir te voir directement ! »

Harry avait eu l'air outré.

« Éh frangin, c'est le seul moyen pour qu'ils me fichent la paix ! Et puis je ne savais pas que tu avais autant la côte ! » Rigola-t'elle.

Et elle lui avait ajouté à voix basse :

« Les jumelles Carrow te trouvent très sexy ! »

Harry avait prit un air dégouté et s'était plaint :

« Ah non pitié, pas elles ! »

Elle lui confia également que tout le monde ne cesser de l'appeler la « Rogue-Potter » et Harry avait rigolé. Séverus, nettement moins.

« C'est pas marrant ! »

« Mais si voyons ! Et puis, au moins ça nous rapproche un peu ! Ça ne t'a jamais ennuyé qu'on est pas le même nom de famille ? » Avait demandait Harry à sa sœur.

« Non ! Ça ne représente rien un nom de famille pour moi ! Ce qui compte c'est les relations qu'on a avec les personnes qui nous entourent. »

« C'est vrai... Alors du coup ignore ceux qui t'appellent comme ça, puisque comme tu dis, ça ne représente rien ! »

« Mais c'est comme si tout le monde me comparait sans cesse à toi ! Ne le prend pas mal mais je ne veux pas être toi ! Je t'adore, mais par exemple, si je suis à Serpentard c'est bien qu'on est pas tellement semblable, au caractère notamment. Et que je suis bien plus maline que toi aussi ! » Avait-elle ajouté avec malice.

« Haha ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Tu ne vaux rien comparé à un téméraire et courageux lion ! »

« Les serpents aussi sont courageux ! »

« Pff ! N'importe quoi ! Tu n'as pas écouté quand le choixpeau faisait sa chanson ou quoi ? Que des lâches ! » Avait-il plaisanté en la chatouillant.

« Hum Harry tu es en minorité ! Avait ajouté Sév en souriant. Alors ne t'avise pas de critiquer ma maison ! »

C'était alors sur de bons fous-rire qu'ils s'étaient à nouveau quitter en arrivant au château. En fin de compte elle ne pouvait décidément pas se passer de ces petites chamailleries avec son frères. Il comptait beaucoup trop pour elle ! Peut importe comment on l'appellerait, elle se contenterait de les remettre à leur place comme il le faut !

Maintenant elle était vraiment partagé entre deux maisons. Elle ne supportait pas Les Gryffondors, c'était certain ! Mais elle adorait son frère et se rendait bien compte qu'il ne mentait pas vraiment quant à la méchanceté de certains Serpentards.

« Alors ? Tu en penses quoi ? »

« ... »

« Lucy ? Je te parle nom d'une chouette ! »

« Ah oui, quoi ? Désolée. »

« Tu penses que j'ai une chance si j'invite Malfoy au bal ? »

« Quoi ? Tu es sérieuse là ? Dit-elle en regardant Ninon avec une mine navrée, mais tu n'as aucune chance ! »

« Merci Lucy, tu es vraiment gentille quand tu le veux ! Ta franchise va me tuer un jour. » Répondit Ninon en affichant un air choqué.

« Non ! Non ! Se rattrapa Lucy, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! C'est juste que tu n'es pas en Cinquième année, tu ne peux donc pas l'inviter toi ! Si tu veux y aller ce sera forcément à lui de t'inviter ! »

« Et alors ? Tu pense qu'il ne m'invitera pas ? »

« Honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'il irait avec une première année ! Réfléchis un peu... Pour son image ce ne serait pas très valorisant ! » Ricana Lucy.

« Mais il ne pense pas qu'à son image ! Arrête de dire ça tout le temps ! Tu es vraiment comme les Gyffondors toi ! »

Lucy la regarda avec une froideur non feinte.

« Je t'interdis de dire ça ! En ce qui me concerne le choixpeau n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à m'envoyer ici ! Contrairement à toi je te rappelle ! »

« Mouai, si tu veux. Enfin Serdaigle c'est toujours mieux que chez les Griffons. »

« Mais puisque je te dis qu'il n'a jamais voulu m'envoyer là-bas ! Oh tu sais quoi, tu m'énerves. Tu n'as qu'à demandé à ce Malfoy de t'emmener au bal si tu veux ! Et s'il t'envoie balader, tant pis pour toi ! »

« Tu es méchante ! »

« Non, directe, nuance. »

Et sur ce, Lucy la laissa en plan pour rejoindre la salle commune. Elle s'en voulait un peu d'avoir réagit aussi vigoureusement, mais c'était le seul moyen de faire comprendre à Ninon que là, elle espérait un peu trop. Le bal serait dans exactement deux semaines et elle n'avait même pas songé à y aller à vrai dire. Si c'était destiné aux cinquième années et plus, pourquoi irait-elle ?

* * *

« Ta sœur me pompe l'air Camélio ! » Souffla Draco, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la grande salle pour diner.

« Elle est amoureuse de toi depuis longtemps, tu le sais. »

« Enfin là ça devient pesant ! J'ai évidemment l'habitude qu'on se retourne sur mon passage ou qu'on m'admire, mais là j'ai entendu certaines de ces amies dire qu'elle pensait déjà à préparer un philtre d'amour pour m'avoir... Ajouta-t'il, suspicieux. Et que ce soit clair, il n'y a que moi qui puisse choisir qui je veux ou non, et... Et elle n'est pas ma cible actuelle.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la grande salle, une Pansy surexcitée se jeta sur Draco par derrière. Ce dernier se dégaga violemment de son étreinte et la regarda méfiant.

« Tu te crois où Pansy ? J'ai une réputation à tenir. »

Mais Pansy ne l'écoutait même pas, elle attrapa son bras et le secouait énergiquement tout en parlant.

« Draco ! J'ai enfin trouvée la robe parfaite pour le bal ! Elle sera noire, bustier, et il y aura des motifs de serpent de couleur gris métallique. Totalement assortit à tes yeux ! » S'extasiait-elle avec un enthousiasme non feint.

Draco se mit à soupirer intérieurement. Attendez que je me rappelle, avais-je dit une seule fois que j'allais me faire escorter par cette... Cette.. Fille ? Il décida cependant de simuler l'ignorance, et dit, en tentant d'éviter d'afficher son air sardonique :

« Génial ! Tu as décidé d'y aller avec qui finalement ? Moi je n'ai encore rien acheté, mais je ne pense pas y aller. Ce bal sera infesté de...

Il vit alors passer Potter, Weasley et toute la bande de Gryffondor à coté de lui et haussa le ton.

… de sang-de-bourbe, de rouquin mal vêtus et de célébrités complexées. »

Il perçut le corps de Potter se raidirent en entendant le blond, mais celui-ci ne se retourna pas. Froissé, Malfoy ajouta :

« Bien sûr, par célébrités, j'entend surtout Saint Potter. Bien qu'on soit d'accord qu'il n'est ni le physique, ni l'intelligence avantageuse pour concourir à cette catégorie. »

Camélio, Blaise et Pansy éclatèrent d'un rire bruyant et cruel. Et le brun se retournait enfin. Malfoy pu enfin plonger ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry où il y lu de une hargne impitoyable. Mais il ne disait mot, il se contemplèrent deux secondes à peine, avec défiance. Mais un certain Seamus Finnigan lui attrapa le bras et lui intima de l'ignorer.

« Fichu Seamus ! » Se dit le blond, en sentant son ventre se serrer de frustration. Il maudissait cet imbécile de Finnigan de l'interrompre dans son travail. Ce fameux travail qui consistait à emmerder Potter. Ils se dirigèrent alors chacun vers la table qui correspondait à leur maison respectives. Mais Malfoy continuait à regarder en direction du Gryffondor, avec curiosité.

Mais c'est pas vrai ! Se renfrogna-t'il, en constatant le nombre de regard envieux qui suivait Potter. Tous avides de son corps, de sa démarche, de sa popularité. Même certains garçons semblaient lui faire de sacrées oeillades. Et quand je pense que ce Potter ne réalisait même pas ! Je pouvais continuer à l'insulter avec cette même médisance, il continuerait à prendre cela avec un sérieux sans borne... Désespérant. Pourtant s'il était gay, qu'il soit aveugle aux fougues baveuses et voluptueuses à vomir des filles, je comprendrais. Mais là il semble tout aussi peu renseigné quant à la sérieuse libido des messieurs qu'il croisait. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit asexué ? Par la barbe de Merlin ! Ce serait un comble ! Il lança un dernier regard noir au dos de Seamus qui contemplait avec voracité Harry, tout en s'asseyant à ses cotés. C'était malheureusement à ce moment que Potter s'était à nouveau retourner et il intercepta ce regard noir, croyant grièvement qu'il lui était destiné. Le regard gêné qu'eut alors le brun en se retournant, baissant la tête sur son assiette, surpris Malfoy au point que c'est avec une désorientation totale qu'il se réintégra à la conversation Serpentardienne. Potter était bizarre.

* * *

En effet, Harry Potter ne se sentait pas très bien depuis cette rentrée. Il ne savait plus trop où il en était. Il ressentait depuis peu une certaine attirance vis-à-vis des hommes et cela l'effrayait un peu. Ça avait commencé durant l'été, lorsqu'il avait revu Charlie Weasley et s'était étonné lui même à le regarder autant. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se dire à quel point il le trouvait beau et bien foutu. Il n'avait jamais rien eu contre l'homosexualité, mais il savait que c'était le genre de tendance qui menait aux ennuis. Comme s'il n'en avait pas suffisamment comme ça !

Il se voyait déjà insulté ou subir les moqueries de tous, et particulièrement des Serpentards. Enfin, du Serpentards. Ce Malfoy commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Enfin non, il lui avait toujours tapé sur les nerfs, mais là c'était semblerait-il de nouveau nerfs qui étaient atteints. À chaque fois qu'il le croisait, il fuyait son regard et sentait son ventre bouillonner tandis que son esprit s'embuait. Il savait bien que c'était dû au stress. L'angoisse que Malfoy découvre qu'il était gay. Bien sur, ce dernier se vantait assez de ses conquêtes pour qu'il puisse aisément imaginer que le Serpentard devait avoir déjà batifoler avec la moitié des filles de l'école.

Étonnement ça le rendait jaloux. Il se savait complexé par son physique et détestait l'attitude de Malfoy. En revanche il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier son coté entreprenant, alors que lui était si timide par nature et inexpérimenté d'un point de vue sentimental et affectif.

Récemment pourtant, il semblait se rapprocher de Seamus. Et ça lui plaisait assez. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il s'était amouraché de lui, mais plutôt qu'il arrivait à être à l'aise à ses cotés. Ça le rassurait. Car depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de son homosexualité, il se sentait très gêné en présence d'homme. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux mais il sentait s'éveiller un désir lorsqu'il sentait des regards appuyés de l'un d'eux. Évidemment, Ron, les jumeaux, Neville et tant d'autres qu'il connaissait bien ne lui faisait nullement d'effet. Mais étrangement, ce Seamus, qui était très proche de lui depuis le début de l'année, l'intriguait.

* * *

« Allez Ninon ! »

« j'ai dit non. »

« S'il-te plait ?'

« Non. »

Lucy bougonna.

« Tu es injuste. »

« Quoi ? C'est moi qui suit injuste ? Tu n'as qu'à te trouver de nouveaux amis ! »

« Mais c'est toi que je veux comme amie ! Les autres sont nulles ! »

Ninon baissa la tête sur son assiette, sentant le bonheur lui remonter dans le ventre. Mais les coins des lèvres de Ninon se rehaussèrent sans qu'elle ne puissent les retenir et Lucy intercepta ce changement d'attitude. Ninon tâcha tout de même de regarder Lucy avec une expression aussi grave et boudeuse qu'elle le pouvait, mais sans succès.

« Alors dis-moi, que puis-je faire pour me racheter ? » Lui demanda Lucy, en rentrant dans son jeu.

« Hum, rien ne pourrait racheter ta faute. » Mais un sourire trahissait ses paroles.

« Vraiment. »

« Bon d'accord... J'ai bien une petite idée. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Fais en sorte que j'aille au bal avec Draco. » Chuchota-t'elle.

Lucy avala de travers et se mit à tousser avec hargne. Ninon s'affola et lui tapa dans le dos tout en lui intimant d'être discrète.

« J'ai mal entendu le nom, répète... » Murmura Lucy, tout en déglutissant difficilement.

« Draco. »

Lucy prit alors un ait affolé.

« Mais tu es folle ! Je n'y arriverait jamais ! »

« Alors c'est que ton amitié n'est pas très sincère, tu abandonnes déjà avant même d'avoir essayé. »

Lucy ragea intérieurement et se retint de lui mettre une bonne baffe là où il fallait.

« D'accord, dit-elle sournoisement, je vais tenter le coup. Mais je ne te promet rien. »

« Parfait ! S'enchanta Ninon. Tu vois, quand on trouve sa motivation, on est capable de tout. »

Lucy repensa à leur conversation de ce midi, quand elle l'avait taquiné parce qu'elle avait failli se retrouver à Serdaigle. Dorénavant, il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible. Elle était bien entouré de véritables Serpentards, purs et durs.

* * *

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis leur entente qui avait pour dessein de mettre Ninon avec Draco. Or, Lucy n'avait en rien progresser dans sa démarche. Le blond l'intimidait beaucoup trop pour aller s'incruster au milieu de ses copains et lui demander « Tiens ça ne te dirait pas d'aller au bal avec mon amie ? Comme ça elle ne sera définitivement plus fâchée avec moi ! » Non, ça sonnait décidément trop pathétique. Comment pouvait-elle se rabaisser à ce point. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle trouve un plan.

Premièrement, il s'agissait d'intercepter Draco Malfoy lorsqu'il était seul. Elle pensa alors à le trouver lorsqu'il rentrerait de son entrainement de Quidditch mais elle l'avait trouvé accompagné à chaque fois. Soit par cette fille de septième année qui ne faisait que le draguer, soit par le capitaine de l'équipe avec qui il parlait tactique. Ennuyeux. Elle songea alors à le choper lorsqu'il ferait sa ronde après le couvre-feu, comme devait le faire tous les préfets. Pansy avait pour habitude de l'accompagner. Mais par chance, son chaudron avait explosé en potion et elle s'était retrouvée avec une peau prenant doucement la texture d'une guimauve trop cuite, elle avait donc finit à l'infirmerie. Il fallait qu'elle agisse donc ce soir ! Le bal aurait lieu dans 10 jours, il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre !

Quand Lucy sortit du dortoir, le couloir était plongé dans une obscurité et un silence profond. Toute fois, elle regrettait de ne pas posséder la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'autorisation de l'emmener au château, pourtant il ne manquait jamais d'enfreindre cette règle. Elle commença alors à marcher en direction de la tour Nord, sans pour autant s'éloigner de trop. Elle perçut un bruit de pas lorsqu'elle arrivait dans le couloir de la statue du cavalier fou. Elle en profita pour se cacher derrière les flancs de l'animal de marbre et attendit. La baguette lumineuse se rapprochait et elle put enfin apercevoir le visage du propriétaire. C'était Draco. Elle soupira de soulagement et plaqua alors avec stupeur sa main sur sa bouche pour dissimuler le bruit. Mais c'était trop tard, Draco s'était retourné violemment.

« Qui est là ? Sortez de votre cachette ! »

Elle s'exécuta.

« Tiens dont ! Rogue, fit-il en hochant la tête, que fais-tu là ? »

« Je devais te parler. »

« Et tu as attendu la nuit, au beau milieu d'un couloir, pour te manifester ? » Se moqua-t'il en haussant un sourcil.

« Il fallait que je te coince seul. »

« Où veut-tu en venir ? Tu cherches à me coincer en duel ou à me coincer dans ton lit ? » Ricana-t'il.

Le visage de Lucy devint écarlate mais par l'état sombre des lieux, Draco ne sembla pas l'entrevoir. Elle décida alors de jouer la carte de la séductrice.

« Oh je n'ai nul besoin d'élaborer un tel stratagème pour mettre quelqu'un dans mon lit ! »

Draco la fixa, estomaqué.

« Hum, d'accord, si tu le dis. Onze ans et déjà une ensorceleuse hors-pair si je comprend bien ? » Dit-il, aguicheur.

« En fait je suis là pour une proposition. »

« Ba tient ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Dit ça ne t'embêterait pas de décoincer ton frère un peu à ce sujet ? »

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu me parles de lui ? »

« Pour rien. Alors cette proposition ? Je te rappelle que je ne couche pas avec les gamines. »

Lucy se sentit offusquée.

« Mais est-ce que tu danses avec les gamines ? »

« Tu es sérieuse ? Tu veux juste danser avec moi ? C'est ridicule », se blasa-t'il. Il sembla tout de même comprendre.

« C'est pour le bal ? Tu veux m'accompagner c'est ça ? »

« Non, pas moi. »

Le visage de Draco s'assombrit alors.

« C'est Ninon pas vrai ? »

« Dans le mille. »

« Et c'est à toi d'arranger son coup ? »

« Sinon elle sera fâchée contre moi... »

« Pff mais j'en ai rien à faire de vos histoires de gamines moi. » S'énerva-t'il, en commençant à partir.

« Tu ne veux pas y aller avec Pansy de toute façon, avec qui voudrais-tu y aller alors ? » se lança Lucy, hésitante.

Le visage de Draco s'éclaira alors, prit d'une géantissime idée.

« Ça te dirait un petit marché ? Les conditions sont simples, tu gagnes, je vais au bal avec Ninon. Tu perds, j'ai le droit d'aller au bal avec n'importe qui et tu n'es pas autorisée à t'y opposer. »

Voilà qui pouvait se révéler dangereux, passer un pacte avec un Malfoy.

« Quel est le défi ? » Demanda Lucy inquiète.

* * *

**_J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous a plut ! _**

**_Selon vous, quel sera le défi proposé par Draco Malfoy ? _**

**_Pensez-vous que Lucy réussira ?_**

**_Pensez-vous qu'Harry Tombera amoureux de Seamus ?_**

**_Allez à bientôt ! Et merci d'avance de donner vos avis, ça me fait plaisir de vous lire :) _**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

* * *

Non ! Non ce n'était pas possible ! Comment espérait-il que je réussisse un tel challenge ? Trois baisers ? Trois ? Non, NON ! Lucy se maudissait intérieurement... Évidemment, elle avait accepté... Elle relevait toujours les défis... Mais là elle regrettait déjà. Maintenant, impossible de trouver le sommeil, elle ne cessait de se remémorer la scène dans sa tête.

« Tu devras faire en sorte que ton frère embrasse trois personnes différentes avant le bal, bien sûr, filles ou garçon, ça m'est complètement égal ! » Avait-il déclaré avec perfidie.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! Et pourquoi me demandes-tu une telle chose ? Je n'y arriverais jamais ! »

« Ba écoute, soit logique, ce défi ne m'avantage en aucun cas, il faut bien que j'ai un petit bénéfice ! »

« Mais pourquoi Harry ? »

« Parce que je m'amuse beaucoup à le voir... Hum, endurer... En pâtir... Tout le monde le trouve si merveilleux, mais dans le fond, il ne l'est pas n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, je m'amuserai énormément à te voir tenter de le faire embrasser quelqu'un ! Si toute fois, il en est capable ! »

Là le regard de Lucy se mêla aux ténèbres et c'est avec froideur qu'elle lui dit :

« Je te déconseille de sous-estimer autant mon frère. Il est beau, il a du succès et il a déjà eut pas mal de conquêtes. »

Malfoy s'était sentit quelque peu déconcerté. « Pas mal de conquêtes » ? Sérieusement ? Merde alors, ça il ne s'y attendait pas. Le Potter semblait pourtant tellement indifférent, aveugle ou gêné à toute démonstration amoureuse, que ça semblait presque improbable ! Il cachait bien son jeu. Tant pis, il pourrait au moins voir à quel point le Gryffondor est doué en french kiss.

« D'accord, d'accord, si tu le dis ! Bon en tout cas, je devrais être évidemment présent à chacun des baisers, ou alors t'assurer qu'il y avait suffisamment de témoins fiables pour me rapporter la nouvelle ! Bien sûr témoins fiables signifie des Serpentards uniquement. Ah et, Potty ne doit rien savoir, tu t'en doutes... »

« Mouai. » Rouspéta Lucy.

« C'est très simple, si tu ne te plie pas aux règles, j'arrête tout de suite. Car après tout, je n'aurais aucune raison de faire ça, pas vrai ? Avoue que je suis attentionné ! » Ricana-t'il.

Elle ne dédaigna même pas lui répondre. Elle ajouta juste, avant de partir :

« Si ce n'est pas lui qui prend l'initiative du baiser, ça marche aussi ? »

« Oui, marmonna Draco, ça m'ira aussi ! »

En vérité, Draco espérait même que ce ne soit pas le Gryffondor lui même qui se jette soudainement sur la moitié de l'école pour les embrasser. Il ne manquerait plus que ça !

* * *

Mais avec qui allait-il pouvoir aller au bal franchement ! Il n'en avait aucun idée, et pourtant, ce n'était pas les propositions qui manquaient ! Cela faisait une semaine qu'Harry Potter se sentait harcelé à outrance.

D'abord il y avait eu les jumelles Patil. Parvati estimait qu'ayant été au bal avec moi l'année passée, elle aurait une place privilégiée cette année... Moi qui pensait qu'elle avait compris que je ne savais pas du tout danser... Et Padma qui y était allé avec Ron considérait que cette année c'était à son tour de m'accompagner !

Puis, il s'était vaguement sentit dragué par Cho lorsqu'ils avaient eu cours commun de sortilège avec les Serdaigles.

Mais le pire, c'était le rentre-dedans systématique de Colin Crivey. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Ce soir aurait lieu le premier entrainement de Quidditch. Il avait hâte ! Là-bas, il serait enfin tranquille, aucun doute !

Erreur.

* * *

Un plan ! Oui elle en avait un ! C'était le premier jour depuis que le défi était lancé et elle avait déjà su jouer de ses contacts. Comme elle restait quand même la sœur d'Harry, les Gryffondors daignaient tout de même lui faire assez confiance. C'est donc avec un naturel absolu qu'elle était allé voir Demelza pendant la pause de 15 heures. Comme d'habitude depuis le début de l'année, la poursuiveuse de Gryffondor se trouvait assise avec ses amies dans l'herbe du parc, sous un grand pin. Elles lançaient toutes de sacrés regards ravageurs en direction d'un beau brun à lunettes aux cheveux ébouriffés assis sur un banc juste en face.

Ni une, ni deux, Lucy se posta devant elle avec un air décidé.

« Que veux-tu ? » Lui demanda de suite Demelza.

« Oh mais tu es la soeur à Harry ! » S'exclama une jeune fille blonde à ses cotés.

Le visage de Demelza se radoucit soudainement. Elle attrapa sa natte rousse et, d'un mouvement rapide, la fit passer derrière sa tête tout en me fixant intensément.

« J'aimerai parler avec Demelza. »

Un sourire radieux illumina son visage et Lucy eut peur qu'elle ne se mette même à chanter ou danser de joie.

« En privée... » Ajouta-t'elle.

« Je te suis ma chérie. » Minauda-t'elle.

Elles se décalèrent un peu du reste du groupe. Le visage de Demelza resplendissait d'avidité.

« Alors ? »

« Mon frère te plait ? »

« Euh ? Comment ça ? » Répondit-elle hésitante. « Il t'a parlé de moi ? »

Lucy se dit qu'autant jouer les fourbes jusqu'au bout maintenant qu'elle en était là.

« Oui ! Énormément ! Il n'arrête pas, justement ! »

Demelza passa d'un visage surpris à un visage hautain en l'espace de deux secondes.

« Oh ça ne m'étonne pas à vrai dire ! »

« Ah bon ? »

« Bien sûr ! Soit logique ! » Clama-t'elle en en la regardant avec dédain.

« Oui, bon... Enfin... Quoi qu'il en soit, il est très timide avec les filles, et puis... Il ne sait jamais trop ce qu'il veut ! »

« Ou veux-tu en venir ? »

« Il faut que tu sois... entreprenante ! C'est la clé de la réussite ! Je l'ai toujours dit, parole de Serpentard ! »

« Mouai, fit Demelza, soupçonneuse, je ne suis pas sure que ce soit justement le genre de parole qui me mette en confiance. »

« Je suis la sœur d'Harry ! »

« Demi-soeur. Tu ne lui ressembles pas du tout. »

« Merci ! »

« Ce n'était pas un compliment en fait. » Marmonna Demelza de manière inaudible.

« Quoi ? »

« Je disais, merci à toi ! Tu encourages donc ma relation avec Harry ? »

« Tu as ma totale bénédiction ! Tu sais, je suis une Serpentard, mais je l'aime beaucoup, je veux qu'il soit heureux ! Et je pense que si tu souhaites aller au bal avec lui, tu ne devrais pas hésiter à te lancer pour l'embrasser au plus vite ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« C'est le seul moyen d'efficacement montrer à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime non ? Au moins tu ne passeras pas par quatre chemins, et tu seras sure qu'il n'accepte pas une autre demande entre temps... »

« S'il m'aime comme tu dis, il ne ferait jamais ça. »

« Il ne sait pas que toi tu l'aimes aussi, par peur et désespoir de finir seul, il le ferait, parole de serpentard ! »

« Hum... Et comment vois-tu cela ? Je ne peux tout de même pas lui sauter dessus comme ça ! »

« Je ne sais, il faudrait mieux que tu profites d'un moment où vous êtes seuls tous les deux, il sera plus à l'aise ! Ou... Après un entrainement de Quidditch ! C'est toujours à ces moments qu'il est de super humeur et qu'il sera sans doute des plus... Impulsifs ! » Dit -elle avec une pointe d'amusement, en sachant qu'ils avaient un entrainement le soir même.

« Impulsif ? Intéressant, alors il est du genre assez fougueux ? » Demanda-t'elle, avec gourmandise.

« Oh oui ! Et comment ! Parole de Serpentard ! »

« Pitié ! Arrête avec cette parole ! »

Lucy sourit tout en songeant que les Serpentards avaient justement pour habitude d'employer cette expression quand ce qu'ils disaient était absolument absurde et dont il était préférable de se méfier. Mais démelza, trop Gryffondor sur les bords, n'avait pas cette suspicion. Et c'est avec une totale confiance qu'elle remercia Lucy et retournait en direction de son groupe d'amie.

* * *

L'entrainement de Quidditch avait été éprouvant mais il n'y avait rien de tel pour se vider la tête, pensait Harry. Il était resté sur le terrain pour aider Angelina Johnson à ranger quelques balles et accessoires. Lorsqu'il revint aux vestiaires, ceux-ci étaient déjà quasiment désertés. Il en profita alors pour prendre sa douche ici plutôt qu'au château où il risquait d'y avoir du monde. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il ressortit enfin dans le parc et prit la direction de l'école.

C'est là qu'une ombre de feu se jeta soudainement sur lui, telle un rapace s'agrippant fermement à sa proie avec ses serres. En l'occurrence, le prédateur n'était autre que Demelza.

« Harry ! »

« Demelza ! » Fit-il ironique.

Elle ne décela pas le ton sarcastique du Gryffondor et enchaina de suite :

« Alors, pas mal cet entrainement, n'est-ce pas ? L'équipe est plutôt bien cette année tu ne trouves pas ? Le Quidditch m'avait vraiment manqué ! » Continua-t'elle, sans lui permettre de répondre à ses questions.

Harry tenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour donner tout de même son avis, mais déjà elle enchainait :

« Ne t'en fais pas Harry, je suis au courant de tout ! »

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, interloqué.

« Tu n'as pas à être timide avec moi ! Même si c'est vrai que tu es très mignon quand tu es timide ! » Rigola-t'elle tout en lui faisant un clin d'oeil entendu.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ! S'horrifia Harry, intérieurement.

« Non, mais je... » Commença-t'il.

« Je garderai même ça secret si tu as besoin d'adaptation ! »

Et sur ce, elle lui attrapa voracement les lèvres et tentait déjà d'introduire sa langue dans la bouche d'Harry pour un baiser des plus langoureux. Du moins pour elle, car Harry, toujours hébété, eut quelques secondes de paralysie avant de réagir enfin ! Il s'apprêtait alors à la repousser et ouvrit grand la bouche pour lui crier de cesser. Or, cette dernière en profita pour introduire sa baveuse langue et commencer un ballet avec celle d'Harry. Ce dernier, affolé, la repoussa subitement.

« Arrête ! Tu es folle ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend comme ça d'un seul coup ? » Dit-il, stupéfié.

Devant la tête rouge de gêne et de colère d'Harry, Demelza se sentit quelque peu tuméfiée par la honte. Et, hésitante, elle dit :

« Tu... Tu ne m'aimes pas alors ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » S'exclama Harry, avant de comprendre, un peu trop tard, sa gaffe.

« Je veux dire, enfin... Tu es super Demelza et tu joues vraiment bien au Quidditch, mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. » Rebondit-il.

Mais c'était trop tard. Demelza, qui était d'ordinaire déjà très pâle, était devenue plus blanche qu'un linge. Ses lèvres tremblaient de panique et elle ne savait pas exactement comment réagir. Harry s'avança alors vers elle, désolé, et tenta de lui attraper les mains pour s'excuser. À l'instant où il les effleura, la rouquine releva brusquement les yeux vers lui, un air de rancoeur flottait dans son expression. Elle leva brutalement une main et lui assena une violente gifle sur la joue.

« En plus d'être une serpentard, ta sœur est une sacrée putain ! Parole de Serpentard, mon cul oui !Tu lui donneras ça de ma part ! » Cria-t'elle, avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Harry était pantois. Il se massa la joue de douleur. Il venait d'enchainer un baiser torride avec une baffe monumentale et il ne savait même pas ce qui avait été le pire... À ce qu'il en avait comprit, sa sœur avait visiblement manigancé un vil coup pour le mettre en couple... Ce qui ne l'étonnait pas tellement. En revanche, il était sidéré par le choix de sa victime. Elle aurait du savoir que Demelza ne lui plairait absolument pas ! Il lui avait déjà raconté à quel point elle le harcelait excessivement...

Au loin, une chevelure blonde, tapie dans les buissons, avait suivit toute la scène avec une attention toute particulière.

* * *

Draco Malfoy avait du mal à contenir son fou rire. Après avoir vu la grandiose gifle que le Potter s'était prit, il avait du s'asseoir derrière le buisson pour pouvoir rire plus discrètement, sans risquer de se faire voir ou entendre. « Quand je pense que je ne pourrai même pas raconter ça à tout le monde et que je devrai le garder pour moi ! Quelle dommage ! » Soupira-t'il. Lucy lui avait dit de se poster aux alentours du terrain de Quidditch à la fin de l'entrainement, car ce serait là que Demelza agirait... Elle n'avait pas eut tort. Et, pour du spectacle, il en a eut !

Ça ne lui avait d'abord pas trop plus, la manière dont Demelza s'était approché de lui aussi facilement. Sans savoir pourquoi, un lourd poids s'était appuyé sur sa poitrine. En plus, Potty ne l'avait même pas repoussé immédiatement, à croire que ça lui plaisait. Il avait été soulagé en constatant que le brun l'avait tout de même écarté et qu'un aura de mécontentement entourait sa tête. Évidemment, ce n'était pas qu'il jalousais Potter, surtout pas ! Demelza n'était pas son genre... Beaucoup trop enquiquinante... Et ce n'était surement pas d'elle non plus qu'il était jaloux ! S'était-il rassuré intérieurement. Mais voir que le Potter prendrait son pied grâce à lui, ce serait le comble. Il s'en serait voulu bien sur... Surtout que l'unique but de ce défi était d'agacer Potter ! Et il finirait par l'être sérieusement, au bout de trois baisers en une semaine... Cette dernière s'annonçait décidément très amusante.

Lorsqu'il revint au château, il prit de suite la direction de la salle commune. Il emprunta le corridor sud, ce dernier n'était jamais utilisé car il ne desservait aucune des salles de classes employées pour faire cours et en plus il était un rallongement comparé aux autres couloirs. En chemin, alors qu'il longeait le couloir coté fenêtre, tout en perdant son regard dans l'horizon, il entendit des bruits provenir d'une salle de classe. Les derniers cours étant finit depuis deux bonnes heures, il en fut étonné. Il s'approcha de la porte, silencieusement. Cette salle était rarement occupée, c'était l'ancienne pièce destinée aux cours de sortilèges. Mais suite à un accident qui l'avait complètement ravagé il y a 100 ans, elle avait été considérée comme inapte et non suffisamment sécurisée pour accueillir des cours. C'était le père à Grégory Goyle qui en avait parlé, une fois, alors qu'il était allé manger chez eux, avec Vincent Crabbe. Il avait dit, cependant, que la nature et la cause de l'accident été restées secrètes... De quoi éveiller l'intérêt de tous.

D'autant plus curieux, Draco regarda dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Pourtant, il fut déçu de ne rien y voir de particulier, quelques tables et chaises trainaient par ci, par là. C'était probablement devenu une sorte de remise... Il allait repartir lorsque les chuchotements reprirent, il appuya alors son oreille contre la porte pour écouter.

« Vous êtes surs qu'il pourrait s'agir des mêmes événements ? Je veux dire, rien ne prouve que cela va se répéter... Il a put... juste partir, comme ça. » Disait une voix anxieuse de femme.

« Juste partir comme ça ? Soupira une voix rauque, qu'il reconnut comme étant celle du professeur Rogue. Donc il lui arrive de partir soudainement, sans avertir personne ? Et surtout pas vous ? »

« Non, non. » Balbutia à nouveau la femme.

« En abandonnant ses vêtements ainsi, qui plus est. » Ajouta Rogue. Sa voix trahissait une certaine angoisse que Draco ressentit sans même le voir. Un frisson lui descendit le long du dos. Il perçut des bruissements qui annonçaient du mouvement, se raidit et se hâta de disparaître rapidement avant que quelqu'un ne le surprenne à écouter aux portes.

Il n'avait pas compris grand chose à cette bride de conversation. Apparemment, quelqu'un aurait disparut, ou alors serait partir sans prévenir personne. De plus, cet événement se serait déjà produit... Mais le plus étrange, cet homme serait partit sans vêtements ? Que voulait-il dire par là ? Il est partit tout nu où il a juste oublié ses affaires ? Enfin, ce qui rendait Draco aussi intéressé par l'affaire, c'était la puissante anxiété qu'il avait perçut dans leurs paroles... Qu'est-ce qui pouvait tant les troubler que ça ? Rogue n'avait pas pour habitude de contenir un tel effroi dans ses locutions... Et puis, qui a disparut ? Qui était la femme qui parlait ?

Il allait falloir suivre ça de près...

* * *

Lucy avait attendu Draco dans la salle commune de Serpentard, refusant d'aller se coucher sans avoir su. Le blond était arrivé assez tard, avec un air perplexe sur le visage. Il ne lui avait même pas jeté un seul regard et s'était dirigé vers ses amis rapidement. Qu'il l'ignore devant ses potes, elle pouvait comprendre, mais elle avait tant espéré un petit geste au moins. Histoire de savoir si elle avait fatalement échoué ou non. Néanmoins, au moment où il allait monté pour rejoindre son dortoir, accompagné de Blaise, Draco se retourna vers elle. Il ne lui fit d'abord pas un seul sourire et sa mine restait majoritairement contrariée. Cependant, il lui leva discrètement le pouce en signe de victoire et esquissa un léger sourire avant de suivre son ami.

Lucy était fierté. D'accord elle n'avait fait qu'un sur trois. Mais qu'importe, en cette belle soirée, rien n'était apte à l'ébranler. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à déterminer quelle serait sa prochaine victime ! En soit, se disait-elle, elle n'agissait pas vraiment mal, trois personnes auraient la chance d'embrasser l'un des garçons les plus demandés de l'école. Elle se prenait limite pour le Père Noël, avec 3 mois d'avance.

* * *

« Sur la bouche ! Et elle a essayé de rentrer sa langue ! »

« Arrête ! Je t'en supplie ! Je vais me faire pipi dessus ! »

« Mais c'est pas drôle Ron ! »

« Oh si ! Je t'assure que si ! » Insista le rouquin.

Harry prit un air renfrogné.

« Mais... Mais... Imagine que maintenant je me fasse agresser comme ça à chaque coin du château ! »

« Ah non, mais c'est sur ! Et quelle sacrée agression ! Je pense que tu devrais aller à St-Mangouste, tu as effectivement l'air traumatisé. » Se moqua Ron.

« Tu ne comprends pas ! C'est à elle d'aller à St-Mangouste ! »

« Mais, attend, ce n'est pas ta sœur qui a fait le coup tu m'as dit ? Tu devrais plutôt aller la voir elle, pour régler ça. Je savais bien qu'elle avait un petit coté vipérin... » Marmonna-t'il.

« Franchement, j'arrive pas à comprendre quel intérêt elle avait à faire ça... » Désespéra Harry.

« Bah... J'ai toujours dit que l'humour des serpents n'avait rien de très comique... Mais en fait je trouve que là j'ai manqué un sacré truc ! » Pouffa à nouveau Ron.

Harry lui lança son oreiller, ce qui eut pour conséquence d'accroitre son hilarité.

« Tais-toi ou je demande à Hermione de t'embrasser par surprise avec toute la sauvagerie dont elle est capable. » Susurra Harry.

« Non ! Tu ne ferais quand même pas ça ! »

« Ah mais c'est toi qui trouvait que cet humour commençait à être pas mal... » Répliqua Harry.

« Harry, en fait, je pense que c'est vraiment très grave ce qu'à fait Demelza, et ta sœur aussi. Pfff vraiment aucun sens de l'humour, je te jure... » S'insurgea Ron, en prenant un air tragique.

Harry éclata de rire sous le changement d'attitude soudain du roux. Et ce dernier se joignit à lui, incapable de conserver son sérieux plus longtemps.

« Non mais sérieusement Harry, tu ne diras rien à Hermione hein ? » Ajouta Ron, une once d'inquiétude perçant sa voix.

Harry prit une expression sadique et dit :

« À voir ta tête, j'en serai bien tentée finalement ! »

Et il repartirent dans une bataille de polochons qu'Hermione aurait probablement jugé gamine si elle avait été présente.

Ils furent pourtant interrompus par Seamus et Dean qui montaient dans les dortoirs pour se coucher à leur tour. Le regard bleu perçant de Seamus s'arrêta sur le visage d'Harry qu'il fixa intensément. Il se sentait jaloux des positions qu'avaient les deux amis ainsi mêlés dans les draps du roux. Puis, ses yeux descendirent progressivement le long du corps d'Harry, le contemplant avec un intérêt certain. Il était torse nu et faisait alors profiter ses camarades d'une sublime vue sur sa musculature qui avait progressivement été sculptée grâce au Quidditch notamment. Seamus ressentait le désir naitre au bas de son ventre, un fourmillement agréable qui lui criait de se jeter sur Harry pour lui ôter le reste de ses vêtements et le faire jouir de plaisir. Cependant, il dut s'arracher à sa contemplation pour ne pas paraître trop incongru devant les autres lions du dortoir. Il se dirigea vers son lit où il retira ses vêtements et ne garda qu'un caleçon avant de se caler sous ses couvertures. Là, il lança un dernier regard à Harry, qui lui, était à nouveau en discussion avec Ronald. Il empoigna alors son sexe, durcit par l'excitation et lui fit faire quelques va-et-vient agréables tout en se focalisant sur l'image du beau Gryffondor qu'il avait en face de lui. Il retint quelques soupirs de lasciveté et s'obligea à contenir son désir avant de s'endormir dans des rêves de débauches et d'érotisme obscène.

* * *

**Heeeeey ! **

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plut !**

**À votre avis, quelle sera la prochaine victime de Lucy ?**

**Et comment vont évoluer tous ces sentiments ?**

**Avec qui Harry va-t'il finir par aller au bal finalement ?**

**De quoi était sujet la conversation que Draco a entendu ?**

**Que de questions ! J'attend vos petites reviews qui me font trop plaisir, avec impatience ! **

**Bisous. **


End file.
